


The Knight's Prize Is The Emperor's Gift

by GallifreyanOmnishambles



Series: The Knight's Prize Is The Emperor's Gift [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Children's Stories, Empire Building, History Become Legend, Legends, M/M, Marriage, Oral History, Trans Character, trans!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a thousand years after the events of Endless Moments the children of the Empire still learn the history of the First Emperor and his Lord Protector, but somethings may have become a little distorted with the passage of time. </p>
<p>Written to be read aloud, preferably around a campfire under a star filled sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight's Prize Is The Emperor's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Gorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Gorgan/gifts).



> I said I was done with this universe, but after the epilogue of Endless Moments Lady_Gorgan mentioned Hux' legacy being forgotten over time and it gave me this idea.
> 
> I've recorded a reading of this, [you can listen to it here](http://generallyhuxurious.tumblr.com/post/141984914510/gallifreyanomnishambles-the-knights-prize-is-the). 
> 
> Maybe one day I'll illustrate it and make a children's book out of it.

Once upon a time, in a system far from here, an Emperor was over thrown by a Princess and her brother, the twin children of his most trusted Knight. When she did not take the throne, and he went away to train more Knights, the great and glorious Empire was placed into the hands of the people. But the people wished to be led. They created a Senate to lead them and named themselves The New Republic. Sadly their Senators were wicked men with hearts filled with greed and no charity in their souls. The Emperor's most loyal followers saw the people begin to suffer, but the Senate had taken their teeth and so they went into exile, to rebuild their strength where none could see. 

At this time a child of the Empire went unto their father and declared themselves to be a boy named Bren Hux. His father saw great things in Bren's future, and raised the boy in the arts of war and the witchcraft of science. With hair like flames and azure eyes limned in gold he grew to hold all the power of the stars in his outstretched hand, whilst his father's guidance raised him a marvellous army. But his father died, too soon, too soon, and Bren was left alone. How wonderful then that Snoke, the most powerful being in the Galaxy, stepped in to guide the faltering Empire until the day Bren would be old enough to rule it as General. He took that marvellous army under his care, that it might grow and free the people from the repression of the New Republic. Under his careful guidance Bren harnessed the power of the stars, learning to throw the light of justice across the vastness of space to punish the wicked. He was become death, destroyer of worlds. And yet he was still incomplete.

Meanwhile, across the Galaxy, behind the borders of the New Republic, the Princess had born an heir- a child she mistakenly named Ben, who was blessed with the power of the Knights. But she was too busy with the politics of the Senate to raise her boy in love as Bren had been. As such Ben was so often alone, and yet he was not lonely. for a voice kept him company, always. The wise and powerful Snoke saw how the boy was neglected and took it upon himself to guide Ben on his journey to his true self- a great Knight and Lord Protector. Years passed and the boy grew tall, strong and pale, his hair and eyes like shadows. His uncle tried to train him in the ways of Knighthood, but he was unworthy and the boy brought his temple into ruins. Snoke took the boy away then, giving him the name Kylo Ren to use for the rest of his days. He brought the darkness in the boys soul out of its fetters, teaching him to wield powers never seen before in all the Galaxy. And yet he was still incomplete.

The people continued to suffer, their lot worsening with each year of neglect, until even the Princess had to admit that they had failed. She turned her mind to warfare, the only solution she had ever found. But she focused her war machine outwards, towards the exiled Empire and never thought to cut the evil from the heart of her own regime. So she threatened Bren and his marvellous army, knowing nothing of the powers he could wield. The Senate, happy with the status quo, held her back and for a time there was an uneasy stalemate. Snoke knew it could not last and, driven by prophesy, he moved to end it.

When Snoke introduced the General to the Knight they were instantly at odds. Routine and chaos. Reason and emotion. The swirling smothering darkness and the blinding focused light, both so incompatible. And yet what is life with out shadows and highlights? How can we truly see all the beauty of the universe without the two in balance? So it was for Bren and Kylo- the brilliant light gave the Knight a sense of order and the rich darkness gave the General much needed passion. And thus they fell in love, two half of the same soul, united in one aim- the liberation of the Galaxy from the grip of the decadent Senate. 

Bren tore a star in two to destroy the uncaring heart of the Republic. The Princess sent Ben's father, a wicked pirate, to destroy the seat of Bren's power, but the Knight did not hesitate- cleaving him in twain before ever he could raise a hand against the General. The remnants of the star destroyed the Princess and her ragtag army of miscreants. The uncle soon followed into death at the hands of Kylo Ren and the last vestiges of the Republic crumbled.

As all the systems of the Galaxy recognised Bren's power and one by one submitted to his rule, Snoke revealed the details of the prophesy. If Bren should reward his most loyal Knight with his hearts fondest desire then peace would rule the Galaxy for a thousand years. And because he loved his Knight beyond all measure Bren gave to him a flame-haired child named Carolus, born on the day the General became Emperor. 

In turn Kylo gave the Emperor his hand in marriage, serving beside him as Lord Protector for every moment of his thirty nine year rule. 

What happened that day, on the Emperor's seventy fifth birthday, is lost to mystery, if ever it were known at all. Some say the Emperor sickened with some incurable blight, so together the pair ended their lives that the Empire not suffer through a slow decline. Others say they walked hand-in-hand into the stars, to await the time when next they were needed. There are many stories,bbut all agree- they left together and their great marble tomb on Starkiller stands empty, a symbol of their passing only for no mortal remains were ever found.

The boy Carolus, now a man, became a great Emperor like his father, naming as Heir his child who had declared herself Eterna on the day of her grandfather's passing. She in turn ruled with a wise and caring hand, continuing the great works of the Emperors before her, lifting all Galactic citizens further out of poverty with vast and beautiful civic works. 

And so it was for a thousand years, an unbroken line of benevolent Emperors. The fire faded from their hair as Bren's blood was diluted, but not his spirit- for each Emperor raised the people a little higher until the the Empire was a paradise for all. 

Across the cold vastness of space the another people- blue of skin and red of eye- regarded the Empire with envy and moved to take it from its Emperor. On the day of the first attack- in what would prove to be a long, cold war- the Consort bore a flame-haired child that at four years old would declare themselves to be a boy named Bren. 

Meanwhile, behind the borders of the Chiss Ascendancy a mother mistakenly called her son Mitth'raw'nuruodo, unaware that an entity known once as Snoke had whispered his true identity into his mind from the moment of his conception. 

When first Bren Hux, the Emperor's Heir Apparent, met the Chiss Ambassador known as Kylo Thrawn, he smiled despite the war between their people. In turn red eyes flashed with recognition as the ambassador bowed low. Two halves of the same soul, brought together once more to restore peace to the Universe.


End file.
